He will come back
by Metamatronic
Summary: When Arthur agreed to help his friend Clint open a horror attraction based off the old pizzeria by the name of Freddy Fazbear's, he didn't think much of it. But as time progressed, Arthur found that Fazbear Fright was leaving more than just fear in his heart... Rated T for language and triggers.


**Hey! This is my first story written on this account, but that doesn't mean that I don't mind some constructive** **criticism! I don't mind if you share your opinion, so comment away!**

 **Typos are bound happen, but if they're too much trouble, tell me in the comments.**

 **I don't own FNAF, that honor belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

"Clint, I know I said I'd do this... but I'm having second thoughts..." Arthur said nervously to the teen standing next to him. Arthur looked normal and bland standing next to his colorful comrade. Clint had dyed his hair rainbow colors to hide the fact that he was an albino, and Arthur's brown and hazel eyes looked boring compared to his bright friend.

"Don't worry dude! We don't even have anything to scary yet. I honestly thought we'd have more by now, though... Anyway, all you have to do is make sure the place doesn't catch on fire! Alright, good luck bro!" Clint waved as he walked towards his car, leaving the security guard standing alone.

Arthur sighed, scratching the back of his head as he entered the building. The place gave him the creeps, even though he was too young to have ever visited the restaurant personally. He didn't know why Clint had such a fascination with he place, but he learned not to question he man or his motives. Arthur made his way through the attraction, which was eerily silent, until he made his was into the office.

Plopping down in his swivel seat, Arthur got used to his surroundings. Clint had insisted on storing some stuff in his office until they found places for them in the attraction, such as some old animatronic parts, paper plates, and drawings. The brunette teen checked the cameras and occasionally rebooted the systems when they went down, but nothing to complicated. He hoped the other night's he agreed to would be this easy.

Arthur was half asleep when the alarm on his phone alerted him that it was 6 o'clock. Yawning, he stood and walked to the exit. He grabbed the door knob, pushing it open.

" _die._ "

Arthur froze. He turned around, swearing he heard a whisper. After a couple of seconds, he sighed, shaking his head.

"Jeez, now I'm hearing things..." He mumbled, running his hand though her hair as he left the building.

~Later~

Arthur felt like he was running. He didn't know from what. He was just running, horrified of whatever was behind him. He felt himself slowing down in front of something. It was hard to make out, but he could see the glimmer of metal and the tint of golden fur.

"...rt...rty... _Arty_!" Arthur sat up, gasping for breath. Clint stood over the couch he was sleeping on.

"You could've taken the bed, ya'know..." Clint mumbled, looking over the man concernedly.

Arthur shook his head. "Didn't...want to wake you." He mumbled, words slurring slightly from sleep. Him and Clint had been sharing a one bedroom apartment ever since Arthur's parents kicked him out of the house. Because they operated on different sleep cycles, they could usually both take fair turns on the bed, but occasionally Arthur or Clint would sleep late, and the other would take the couch.

"You okay, bro? You can sleep in there if you're still tired. You look a little pale." Clint offered, only to be turned down by Arthur.

"I'm fine..." Arthur looked up at Clint. "...And I told you to stop calling me Arty." Clint grinned.

"That's not gonna happen, Arty." He laughed, ruffling Arthur's hair. "Anyway, I'm gonna go out and search for some more stuff for the attraction. I think we're on to something. Anyway, dude, get some rest." Clint waved as he exited the room.

Arthur got up, making his way to the bedroom. As he entered the room, he averted his gaze to the mirror in the corner. Two blank empty eyes that lacked pupils and irises started back at him, and a ghostly smile was painted across his face.

Arthur froze with fear, but the moment he blinked it was gone. He stared into the mirror for a solid minute, before sighing loudly.

"God, I need sleep..." He mumbled, flopping onto the bed.

Little did he know his troubles were far from over.


End file.
